


not our first time around [Fanart]

by em_jaied



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gratuitous Usage of Smoke Animation, Past Lives, Protostar, [vine voice] look at all these mirrors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_jaied/pseuds/em_jaied





	not our first time around [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



_past lives couldn't ever hold me down; lost love is sweeter when it's finally found._

_i've got the strangest feeling this isn't our first time around._

\- [past lives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cux2qJjApGA), børns

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Strangest Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821544) by [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou)




End file.
